


[授权翻译]四次莱抱有独占欲/保护欲，一次换做是巴里(Four times Len was possessive/protective and one time Barry was)

by kiy900



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, coldflash - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiy900/pseuds/kiy900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A translation of Four times Len was possessive/protective and one time Barry was by bealeciphers.</p><p>shipping-harbor.tumblr.com上的一个梗:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]四次莱抱有独占欲/保护欲，一次换做是巴里(Four times Len was possessive/protective and one time Barry was)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four times Len was possessive/protective and one time Barry was](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739045) by [bealeciphers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealeciphers/pseuds/bealeciphers). 



> Many thanks to bealeciphers for sharing this adorable fic with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese! Her works is the reason why i ship coldflash so hard. <3  
> 非常感谢作者bealeciphers超级萌的文，并且给我授权翻译为中文！她的文害我掉冷闪坑不回头了棒棒棒<3
> 
> And also posted @ www.mtslash.com (registration-required), the link is: http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-166481-1-1.html  
> 也放在了随缘居（需要注册）上，地址是http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-166481-1-1.html
> 
> For my dear friend @十一月末君. Special thanks to @captainfreak , she knows why XDD
> 
> 又及
> 
> 译者偏好全中文，放出译名表以供参照或替换。  
> Barry Allen = 巴里•艾伦 ； Leonard Snart = 莱纳德•斯纳特（Len/莱，Lenny/莱尼）；  
> The Flash & Captain Cold = 闪电侠&寒冷队长 ； Joe West = 乔•韦斯特 ；  
> Mirror Master = 镜像大师 ； Pied Piper = 魔笛手 ；  
> Hartley = 哈特利

1.  
和逍遥法外的罪犯约会有个特点，那就是他倾向于……去没有警察的地方。所以莱纳德单纯是 **不得** 接近巴里的工作场所。完全不能。这不是条他们明确说过的什么规定，但同时也不是巴里觉得自己有必要说出口的事情。

莱穿了一身警察制服。那套制服还是真货，他腰间的警章号码不是编的，而且莱的穿戴完全正确。他连站姿都有模有样，靠向巴里的桌子抬起下巴查看文件时两根拇指扣在皮带里。莱正在默默地看着巴里试图把自己的各个样本放进容器里。

巴里的实验室门口有位警探，正在和一位来本辖区侦破双重谋杀案的鉴证专员说话。“你是从……这是谁的制服？”巴里压低音量嘶声说，不想引起别人的注意。

“你看起来不是很高兴见到我。”莱自然地说，他的背擦上巴里的背。巴里感觉有人在扯自己的衣服后背。

“ **随时** 都可能有人 **逮捕** 你。”巴里嘟囔。他为声音可能太大而焦虑，匆匆忙忙瞥了角落里说话的人一眼，但他们正专注于侦破谋杀案所需的什么东西里。

“惨了，”莱说话时的声音溢满了深深的嘲讽，简直像是个漫画人物。“又逮捕一次？我该怎么越狱才好？我还 **从来没有** 遇到过这种事。”莱的手突然落到了巴里的背上，他一定是扯开了巴里的衬衫然后把手滑到了衣料底下。他按着巴里背上的肌肉，把他往前推。

“你的手 **冷死了** ！”巴里悄悄说。

“我真好奇为什么。”莱说。他把巴里的衬衫推得更高，双手抓住巴里的背两侧接着手指揉捏巴里的后肩。

“ **我** 真好奇为什么。”巴里咕哝。但他总而言之还是把身体弯下来了一点点，给莱多些许空间。因为可能他的肩膀 **是** 很僵硬，也许他在桌前坐太久了。

“什么‘为什么’？”莱问，他的食指摸索到了巴里肌肉的一处硬结，接着开始缓缓揉掉。巴里不得不忍住一声呻吟。

“你为什么来这里？这也太蠢了。”巴里对着满满一脸没写完的文件和化验表格说。

“你一直接到电话要去奇奇怪怪的地方。”莱说。他的手指温柔地往下抚拉过巴里颈侧，让肌肉放松到肩膀上。

巴里把头扭向一边，往上望着莱。“你是说…… **犯罪现场** ？”

“一座城市还能 **有** 多少罪案？”别名寒冷队长的雇佣罪犯及罪犯战术协调人莱纳德•斯纳特说道，“说真的？我是说，犯罪停业过吗，这真是让人不安。”

“你在开玩笑是吧？”巴里恼火地说。他接着坐起来，把莱的手臂从身上抖开——噢棒极了。另一个鉴证专员正在盯着看呢。

2.  
莱身穿风雪大衣戴着防护墨镜，站在巴里家门前。“巴里。”莱点了点头说。

“这。怎么——”

“抱歉，我正好到了附近，”莱没打算隐瞒的时候说的谎特别明显。“实际上，我想我要抢劫一家银行。七十二街和十四街交界。五分三十秒之后。”

巴里的酸奶掉出了勺子。他穿着睡裤还有一件低谷乐队的T恤站在门边， **这才星期六早上十点** 。乔•韦斯特 **眼下就在** 厨房里做 **薄煎饼** 。

“我这趟工作人手差不多有六个；正等着我到现场。你至少得等个四分四十六秒才叫公平，”莱说。他把冷冻枪从右手换到左手，举起手指敬了个礼。“那里见？”

“你为什么要 **干这种事** ？”巴里质问。莱做了个世界通用的等一等手势，然后再指指巴里的衣服。巴里涨红了脸，在胸前叠起手臂。“莱，我问了你一个问题。”

莱顿住一会儿。他突然举起手，把太阳眼镜从眼睛前抬起来。他的表情十分愉快，对自己感到相当满意。“我是你的…… **死敌** 。”莱咧嘴一笑说。

“不你才不是，你在集市上给我买了一只泰迪熊。”

“ **我** 是你的死敌，”莱坚持道，“不是那个该死的 **魔术师** 。”

“你是认真地——”

“全力以赴，闪电侠。七十二街和十四街交界，三分二十三秒之后。”莱得意一笑道。

“ **天哪！** ”巴里大喊，接着他奔上楼，把衣柜里的衣服扔了一地才找到自己的制服。他换了装，速度回到客厅对乔说抱歉，而等他到街上的时候莱已经领先十个街区了。

3.  
“让我接电话。”巴里听到铃声的时候要求。他双手落到床边，撑起身子脱离莱的双臂想去够床头柜。

莱显然在恼火。“怎么这么多人 **打电话** 找你。”他嘀咕。但他也坐了起来，再爬进床上一点，不大高兴地倒在其中一个枕头上。莱把手垫在脖子底下把头撑起来。

巴里躺回床上靠着莱。他把手机举到耳边然后用疲惫的声音说“ **喂。** ”巴里的制服除了左脚以外都完全剥了下来，莱似乎是急着要把他那天杀的 **牙** 像疯了一样咬进巴里的胸膛，把那部分给忘了。莱完全赤身裸体，那是当然，因为脱一件衬衫和牛仔裤可比脱紧身制服要容易多了。（ **“我得学会怎么做。”巴里提出要自己脱制服时莱这样坚持。** ）

电话的另一头是乔。“巴里，”他说，“真不好意思，你睡着了吗？”

“睡着？”巴里问道，大惑不解。他把手机降到脸颊边，指了指自己的手腕。

“两点三十四了。”莱低声回答。

“噢，很晚了。”巴里反应过来。

“ **你** 在外面？”乔说，明显是乐了。

“我呃，”巴里开始说，接着莱握上巴里的手，“和西斯科聚会呢——”莱的眼神阴暗，紧紧握住巴里的手然后挪动身体，直到他压着巴里与他持平，表情如狼似虎愉悦至极。“——然后我就干脆在他那里过夜了。打电子游戏，你懂的。”

“好吧。”乔说，巴里不知道乔相不相信他。他已经有太多次快要露陷。太多个夜晚里巴里没办法说服乔他（其实不在的时候）在家，又或者是莱叫他的时候有点晚而他又有点太急着出发跑去“星际实验室”。（“又是星际实验室？他们知道你白天还有份工作的吧？”）

莱吻上巴里的肩膀。

“总之，我刚被叫去看中国城的一处现场。有两个罪犯……呃，看来是停下拍黑白黑帮照去了——或者不知道你们现在管那种照片叫什么。我们拿到了他们的手机，法医官估计他们是死于失血——他们好像是在碎玻璃里滚来滚去试图爬出这里。”乔解释道。

巴里的手肘推进莱的腰侧。他露出绚烂的笑容做了个‘停下’的口型。

“所以我这次需要点超级后援什么的。这帮家伙似乎和一个管自己叫镜像大师的家伙起了争执——”

莱了然地睁大眼睛，接着得意一笑。他贴着巴里的耳朵低声喃语，他静悄悄地说了句“我 **认识** 他。”

“停下，”巴里咬紧牙关咕哝，夹起肩膀要把莱赶开。

“巴里……你是不是有什么理由不能现在过来检查现场？我和队长说过现在你可能还醒着，不过我也可以告诉他你 **不是** ？”乔的语气可能是在打趣，绝对有好奇，还有一丁点的恼怒和火气。秘密恋情……可不容易。

莱的手落到了巴里的腹沟。

“没错我现在正睡着呢。”巴里说，然后在乔来得及回答前挂掉了电话。

4.  
巴里不是唯一脸上戴着黑色面具的人。有五个男人（肌肉非常发达、浑身刺青、醉话连篇）戴着忍者神龟深黑色款的面具。一位年轻女子在打桌球，陪她的男人戴着面具。酒吧里大概五分之一的人都有面具，因此至少巴里不是场内唯一并未投身的非犯罪分子。

他在仓库后面一间大大的休息室里。这地方完全是由挂在墙边的小彩灯和在吧台左侧远处每一张桌子中央闪烁的电蜡烛照亮。吧台圈住了一整个角落，基本上都是在为来宾准备酒类饮品和几种不同的开胃菜。这里有张桌球台和二十一点牌桌，不过场地空出了一大片黑色的大理石地板，一名穿着灰色长款小礼服的女人在一边弹奏钢琴一边唱着改成爵士乐的民歌。

巴里不确定自己是穿得太随便还是太隆重；这个…… **俱乐部** 里的人穿着千差万别。他穿了一件上好的深蓝色礼服衬衫，袖子和袖口缀有浅灰色的花纹，但底下穿的却是牛仔裤。莱懒懒地弯腰靠在其中一张桌子上，正和一个认出他的人说话（ **“哪里认识的？”“相信我，巴里，你不想知道的。”** ）。莱的礼服外套丢在椅子上，光滑的黑色礼服衬衫袖子卷到了上臂，领子和袖口是白的。他穿着一条在该紧身的地方全都收得恰到好处的黑色休闲礼裤；而他的鞋子有昂贵的黑白复古花纹……巴里提到那看起来 **很贵** 了吗，因为莱看起来贵气极了。

巴里身上唯一显得贵气的就是莱给他的面具；那是件丝滑的黑色面具，它盖过了巴里的鼻子并在他的双眼和嘴巴处留出了足够的空间。

“你的酒，”酒保说道。她把一杯单一麦芽威士忌和一杯加冰的苏格兰威士忌滑过去给巴里。巴里本来是想叫苏打水的，可一踏入这间上流（充斥着罪犯并且显然是禁酒令期主题特色的）爵士乐酒吧，他就觉得不管酒精有多缺乏效果，不喝酒就太不识趣了。“谢谢。”巴里说。

“都是给你的？”巴里旁边坐在吧台前的女人问道。她有一头流水般恰好在肩上打卷的金色长发，一双蓝眼在横跨眼部画成面具样式的黑色彩绘下闪闪发亮。这相当有创意，而且是掩盖她面容颇为美丽的办法。

“给，呃，”巴里说，“我和我的朋友。”

女人的手肘靠上吧台，她裙子的肩带滑落到手臂上显出微微醉态。“他和你一样帅吗？”她轻轻一撅嘴唇问巴里，似乎认为这样能让自己看起来更富魅力。“你真可爱。”女子说。

“那可不大是我的目标，”巴里说道，他有点高兴又有点气恼，但基本上为这位女子——这位有神秘犯罪过去以及一头靓丽金发神似凯特•摩丝的女子在这么多人之中看上了 **巴里** ，并决定和他调情而感到极为飘飘然。“谢谢，你真的很——”

“你好可爱，”女子魅惑地说道。她伸出手，装出要擦掉巴里脸颊上脏东西的样子，用手指轻轻蹭过他的颧骨。“你是怎么来到这地方的，小可爱？”

莱说话时的声音洪亮，从巴里的正后方传来。巴里听到时猛地一弹，他刚才完全没有注意到莱。“他？”莱凌厉地说，“他和所有人进来的方法一样。他有门路，也就是我。”

女子微微带着醉后的困惑朝上望着莱。“噢拜托， **莱纳德** ，你是怎么在这种地方找来这样可爱的男孩子的？你就不能放过我吗？”

莱的手响亮地拍上吧台。侍应匆匆赶来，情急之下她一只手握着瓶红酒另一只手还拿着瓶塞。“芙兰琦醉了，请替她叫辆出租车。”

酒保立刻点了点头，迅速地走向吧台前端履行命令。女子显然很恼怒，对着她的酒叹了口气然后张开嘴对巴里说些什么。

她没得到机会说完那不知道什么话；莱一只手滑向巴里的脸把他拉进亲吻之中。他的手指自然地落在巴里的下颌，脸缓缓蹭过巴里的脸颊挪向他的耳朵，嘴巴粗暴地压上巴里的嘴。

巴里不得不弓起背并把手掌反压上木台，免得莱把他压倒在吧台上。莱的唇紧紧压住巴里的，把鼻子推进巴里的皮肤，下巴的角度让他们的脸好似扣在了一起。他的口饥渴地掠夺巴里的嘴，甚至没有从他脸上拉起来用自己的唇捕获巴里的。

莱的另一只手抓住巴里的颈侧，他用双手带巴里起来让他更靠向自己。莱的注意力似乎完全投入其中，投入到贪婪地把脸压进巴里的脸庞吻住他的下唇，莱的下颌在激情中和巴里的紧紧挤在一起。

 **老天** ，巴里想，他眼睛一闭抬起手去抓莱那昂贵好看的黑色丝质布料。

当莱拉开时，他的嘴巴柔软，嘴唇一松如同融水从冰川流泻而去。他温热的皮肤滑向后而与此同时巴里往前贴去，试图攀附住刚才发生的 **不知道算什么** 维持更久一点。“你叫车的时候，能不能也给我叫一辆？”巴里听到莱说。

1.  
巴里可真没打算要在摩天轮的顶端吊着魔笛手，但这家伙在巴里抓住他斗篷打算把他丢出去的时候瞄准了巴里的脚放射音刃。那股力量把他们两个都丢上了天，而现在巴里一只手臂勾着三层楼高的摩天轮侧面，另一只手则抛向外被魔笛手死命抓住。

这都是魔术师的错，那杰西•詹姆斯的年轻门徒阿克塞尔•沃克绑架了一辆行驶中的货车，里面有三名修女和一位志愿消防员。当然要是 **修女** 了——这肯定是魔笛手帮的忙，因为假如只有一件事能让中城的怪胎们聚首的话，那就是他们显然特别享受他妈的毁掉巴里的日子。

“别放手，别放手，别放手。”魔笛手哈特利使上死力紧紧抓住巴里手腕时反反复复叨念。

至少旅行马戏团晚上不营业，摩天轮没有在动。“抓 **牢** 。”巴里吼道。他尝试把腿晃上手臂抱着的地方，没准可以得到足够的力量能把他们两个都拉起来。他做不到，如果他没有承受哈特利身体的重量把他往地面下拉的话，可能他就办得到了。他懊恼地喷出一口气。

那些 **修女** 和消防员都 **指望着** 他呢。

“哈特利，”巴里说。他再次尝试拉起自己的身体，但除了肩膀肌肉疼痛外一无所获。他望了底下的掉落距离一眼……三层楼高。好，如果他放手让哈特利掉下去再想办法找到立足点，他就可以沿着摩天轮的侧面跑下去速度加快到脱离坠落，前冲力应该能抵消他自己的速度令他能在底下抓住哈特利……只要巴里的计时完美，哈特利连一根骨头都不会断。“如果我放手让你掉——”

“不请别你要是敢让我掉下去，我会杀了你——我 **会** 杀了你！ **无赖帮** 会杀了你；我会让魔术师用水缸里把你煮熟；我会让寒冷队长冻住你然后把你丢到南极洲——”

“哦，那个我可祝你好运了。”巴里讽刺道。他试了最后一次，下半身晃向摩天轮的金属梯级。他的脚踝碰上去了，但也只是勉勉强强。巴里匆忙用脚勾住那根金属管，膝盖一点点往上扣——虽然那金属挖进小腿痛得要死，他想要是他能把另一条腿也够到金属管上的话，他就能聚起足够的力气把自己和哈特利拉上来。

“我会的！”哈特利厉声道，“我知道 **冷队** 的一些事，我知道他喜欢什么，那和女人可没半点关系，相信我！”

巴里顿住了短短一瞬间恼怒地看着哈特利，因为巴里正在这里努力 **救哈特利的命** ，而这家伙却只顾着威胁他。

哈特利似乎把这表情看成了不可置信。他的双手缓缓地开始滑下巴里的手腕，声音越来越恐慌。“你要是敢丢我下去，等我离开那天杀的医院我就会让寒冷队长来杀你，我 **发誓** ，”他恶声道，混合了恐惧和愤怒的表情极为复杂。“我知道怎样让男人对我唯命是从——”

“可你倒是没能说服 **我** 别丢你下去，”巴里痛呼一声说。哈特利几乎要把他的肩膀扯脱臼了——说真的，撇去神速带来的力气不谈这可是次 **要命** 的体能锻炼。尽管他正努力把另一只脚举到金属管上好把他们两个都拉到安全之处，他还是忍不住要取笑一下哈特利。“不过你竟然愿意为了杀我而去勾搭斯纳特那种家伙，我觉得好荣幸。”

“但是，我是说，你见过那家伙了吗？我以前差点就想找办法勾搭上冷队了，这人有才华而且完全能满足我的老爹幻想——”

巴里想到这念头作呕了。“天哪，魔笛手， **闭上你的臭嘴** 让我好好救你那条可怜的小命，”他说道，腹中冒起一股灼人的怒火。他开始在脑里幻想自己不停狠揍哈特利那张气死人的得意嘴巴，直到这家伙的嘴巴肿得讲不出话来。

“我的意思是，我知道我的命正吊在这里呢，但是——你也 **见过** 那家伙的吧？寒冷队长可真是性感死了。所以为了报复你把我摔到水泥地上，如果我非得要吸谁的屌才能让对方谋杀你，我是极之乐于吸他那根，”哈特利讲个不停，“我就是说说。”

巴里只是瞪着他，胸中一股狂躁的怒气越升越高。“怎么？”哈特利说，接着他了然地瞪大眼睛。“哦不，求你别放手，我会杀了你——我发誓我会——”

巴里松手让他掉了下去。


End file.
